Inevitable Broken Truths
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: EP4 Drabble... No real spoiler of EP5 since no patch yet realased. The Reality of thught clouds Beatrice as she stands in that chair... Past Future and the never ending present drop fragments "But is mostly a Pointless Insinificant Broken Thought"


**AN:**** Just finished EP4… I have a very little idea of what happen to Beatrice in the EP5 But I stopped myself so I'm completely unaware of anything of EP5, don't tell me anything about EP5 I'm really starting to hate spoilers…**

_I stated one upon a time;_

"_There were no such things as perfection"._

_You stated right at this very moment;_

"_Imperfection isn't the final element of life"._

_What we didn't realize right then;_

"_No-one denied the possibility of perfection"_

_The unheard voice whispered._

_-_

_That alone unrealized,_

_Was an upcoming miracle or sin?_

_Standing right there it said;_

"_Only nothing can explain that very beginning"_

**??? Human's Value**

Lies, truths and the all-in-between Kyahahaha!! You know nothing… Can you figure it out? The Schrödinger's Cat Box within your pathe-etic attempt to avenge me? No- To destroy me! Kyahahahaha *cough*Cough* No… What do you know…? Your heart must win, but that's why you cannot- will not- never ever want to sympathies with me. I am dead… but alive… Your sin, can you not really realize? I who bear the burden of the—No… I—I really wish this to end… but if it ends… can you understand? Will my voice reach you--? No… That trust, naïve innocent heart… was tainted by me. But am I--- No I am but even a lie holds a truth but it harder to realize that a truth doesn't hold or can even be an illusion type lie. I feel sick but I can bear much more… I should… I Should be able to—

You look at me… stop it. I'm the culprit!! I will kill you! I will kill you. Yes, I understand… You will fall once again to my honey suckle lies… but can you see the truth and still be forgiving? No, Even if I wanted it… That wish won't be granted twice, I understand.

Once again your pawn dies… even if you see what happens… it is still not the full truth, what do we trust if we cannot trust anything that makes the human body live; The great five sense, given to man by the great powers of god. It… It huuurts… I can't stand it, I want it to end… But now, Forever I'm Trapped. KyahahaKyahaha! I feel so tired… does a thousand years truly mean happiness? Fearing death… yes, I remember long ago that feeling… but Teacher was amazing and I did everything to become like her, however… I failed, unable to complete true magic—like that brat said… Sakutaro was reunited with Maria to whom she never truly lost… I knew it because I was a 'witch' however… I still touch only a fragment of that billion of trillion of knowledge of a mere true 'witch' they don't even have to be Voyagers, but if they can reach that level then they were bless to the end.

You can't help it? You big stupid, warm softy… but your cold glaze won't die will it? Not in till it has burn and engraved the denials of me… so toxic!! I-I… I can't stand it… Kyahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Kyahahahahahahahahahahaha *crackle**crackle**crackle*!!!! Please… just end it all… I'm tired of this 'endlessness' please… one day… let the truth even hold a stronger meaning than a witch's promise, be held onto, like a transient vow, be sacred with love and hope. Undeserving as I am… I still childishly want it… A being like me from a human, oh how cruel, Kyahahahaha Is this my final punishment? Lady Lambdadelta and Bernkastel are so cruel, ripping me to sheds in till it can't be fixed… but Lady Lambdadelta will play with me if I continue forever… so I will never be truly broken but I feel almost like… 'unfixable'… Teacher… do you… care to save me?

He pushed me tighter into his chest; so warm… I can feel his scent. When he 'saves' me… I will become 'true' just like red… Kyahahahaha! *cough**cough**cough*… Kyahahaha!

Red like blood that will pour out of his determine heart… That is a determination that could even be called 'magic'. _"… Beato. You're my opponent… we started this together and I'm… Ending it with you." "…"_ Teacher chuckles… I wish… I hope… One day even for a 00.1 millisecond you hear my voice. I'm tired but I should die with some dignity or at lest never end it… but…

That's why it's so morbidly funny… Teacher how cruel of you… A joke only me and teacher, no maybe only a joke witches can understand. Engrave that hatred, Engrave it with all your life… for you, never had a chance of losing. You're an idiot and it can be said without regret or doubt… if you ever realized it, you might even pity me, like you've done before. But maybe even more pathetically—Without the stupid moral rant but even the stupidity to forget an unforgettable promise… That stupid brat, I was perfectly happy within a world only me and MARIA existed. Why…?!WHY?! Uuu--- UUowwaaaa!

My face, my heart and even my soul didn't change… You keep burning a fake hatred, trying to engrave it, for be to burden, to regret but—I don't care… But even 'fake hatred' is that fake… Right now, probably only now… it is fake… But… I still feel so empty… You fool… stop it… Your glaze changes nothing, unlike a witch's magic!

But now… let the true battler begin.

"_Nothing and Everything"_

_Those were the two single elements you said._

"_Nothing isn't an Element!!"_

_I outburst within an undeniable belief._

"_Take out an unneeded Element"_

_You smile the words to me._

_So I took out an element_

"_You are left incomplete"_

**AN: A bit blunt way to end it if not really satisfying… I know little what happen to Beato in EP5 but nothing more.**** Not really a spoiler… more or a drabble of the possibility. **


End file.
